The invention comprises a method to ameliorate cellular oxidative stress comprising a balanced composition of stabilized redox-signaling molecules that is particularly safe and suited for oral consumption. This composition is similar to that of a target composition of redox-signaling molecules that exists naturally inside a healthy human cell. The composition acts to enhance proper immune system function, to enhance the efficiency and production of the body's native antioxidants as well as to enhance the performance of intercellular communications involved in the maintenance of healthy tissues.
Redox signaling deals with the action of a set of several simple reactive signaling molecules that are mostly produced by the mitochondria residing inside human cells during the metabolism of sugars. These reactive signaling molecules are categorized into two general groups, Reactive Oxygen Species (ROS), which contain oxidants, and Reduced Species (RS), which contain reductants. These fundamental universal signaling molecules in the body are the simple but extremely important reactive signaling molecules that are formed from combinations of the atoms (Na, Cl, H, O, N) that are readily found in the saline bath that fills the inside of the cells (cytosol). All of the molecular mechanisms inside healthy cells float around in this saline bath and are surrounded by a balanced mixture of such reactive signaling molecules. A few examples of the more than 20 reactive molecules formed from these atoms inside the cell, some of which are discussed herein, are superoxide, hydrogen peroxide, hypochlorous acid and nitric oxide.
Such reactive signaling molecules are chemically broken down by specialized enzymes placed at strategic locations inside the cell. Some of these protective enzymes are classified as antioxidants such as Glutathione Peroxidase and Superoxide Dismutase. In a healthy cell, the mixtures of these reactive signaling molecules are broken down by the antioxidant enzymes at the same rate that they are produced by the mitochondria. As long as this homeostatic balance is maintained, the cell's chemistry is in balance and all is well.
When damage occurs to the cell, for any number of reasons, including bacterial or viral invasion, DNA damage, physical damage or toxins, this homeostatic balance is disturbed and a build-up of oxidants or reductants occurs in the cell. This condition is known as oxidative stress and it acts as a clear signal to the cell that something is wrong. The cell reacts to this signal by producing the enzymes and repair molecules necessary to attempt repairs to the damage and it also can send messengers to activate the immune system to identify and eliminate threats. If oxidative stress persists in the cell for more than a few hours, then the cell's repair attempts are considered unsuccessful and the cell kills and dismantles itself and is replaced by the natural cellular division of healthy neighboring cells.
On a cellular level, this is essentially the healthy tissue maintenance process: damaged cells are detected and repaired or replaced by healthy cells. This cellular repair and regeneration process is constantly taking place, millions of times an hour, in all parts of the body.
It has long been known that the electrolysis of fluids can result in useful products. Thus, various apparatus and methods have been proposed for electrolyzing saline solution, however, all of the previously available schemes present one or more drawbacks.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 7,691,249 teaches a method an apparatus for making electrolyzed water comprising an insulating end cap for a cylindrical electrolysis cell and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,236,992 and 4,316,787 to Themy disclose an electrode, method and apparatus for electrolyzing dilute saline solutions to produce effective amounts of disinfecting agents such as chlorine, ozone and hydroxide ions. Both of these references are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties
U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,537, U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,285 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,686 also teach electrolyzed fluids and are now incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,344 teaches a water electrolyzing apparatus including a plurality of electrolysis devices, each comprising an electrolysis vessel having a cathode and an anode oppose to each other and an electrolysis diaphragm partitioning the space between both of the electrodes wherein the plurality of devices are connected in a series such that only one of the two ionized water discharge channels of the devices constitutes a water supply channel to the device a the succeeding stage and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,691,249 is now incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and is directed to a method and apparatus for making electrolyzed water.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,062,501 B2 is directed to a method for producing neutral electrolytic water containing OH, D2, HD and HDO as active elements and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Methods for treatment of physiological fluids using electrolyzed solutions are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,383 which is now incorporated herein by reference in its entirety teaches an electrolyzed saline solution, properly made and administered in vivo, as effective in the treatment of various infections brought on by invading antigens and particularly viral infections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,932 which is now incorporated herein by reference in its entirety teaches an apparatus for electrolyzing fluids.
In sum, the art teaches various methods of making electrolyzed fluids but none teaches a stabilized fluid which can ameliorate cellular oxidative stress.